The other Lisbon
by AngryLittlePrincess
Summary: Teresa Lisbon's twin sister comes over for a visit and the CBI's Serius Crimes Unit consultant, Patrick Jane is a little confused. "You're not Lisbon."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks again for the awesome support for Rekindle guys! Hope you'll like this one. I don't really know how it's going to end yet but I'll get there, with your help of course, if you don't mind.**

**This is a little AU-ish but I hope you like it… spare a girl some line after, it's Christmas eve all. **

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't deliver them yet. Seeing as we don't have a chimney, I think he'll bail. **

**Who are you?**

The day started out in its usual pattern with the sun rising in the horizon as it shared its golden rays to the city of Sacramento, causing each and every person to wake up and start their day. It was just another normal day up until Jane vacated the ancient machine they call elevator as it took him to the Serious Crimes Unit floor an hour later than the supposed time he was to start working. He sauntered his way into the bullpen and greeted the team good morning and dropping off each of their preferred blend of coffee. With one cup left in hand and a bear claw from Marie's on the other, he headed to a specific office with the blinds currently drawn.

Without knocking, he barge into Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon's office but when she was nowhere near her desk. When his gaze turned to face the white couch he bought the feisty agent, a very surprising sight caught his attention. Patrick Jane was rarely surprised especially around the CBI since he could read anybody that crosses his path and determine what they did and were about to do. When he saw a the familiar petite figure with long wavy hair in a navy blue shirt and jeans occupying the white couch, all thoughts about annoying a certain agent went through the window.

The woman's shoulder was shaking violently. It didn't take a mentalist to figure out the she was crying. Jane hurriedly placed Lisbon's breakfast at her desk and squatted down in front of her to figure out what was wrong with Lisbon. He carefully placed his hands on her knees because any higher would be inappropriate in the workplace and she would kill him for it and he didn't want to see his life flash in front of him in mere seconds, this was Lisbon after all.

He gently addressed the woman in the tenderest voice he could muster, "Lisbon… Teresa, what happened, honey?" The term of endearment slipped past him but he didn't really care. There were more important things to handle at the moment.

Agent Teresa Lisbon, his tough as nails boss who doesn't give a damn about his crap was the strongest person she's ever known and NEVER, not once (well except that time when that psycho ex-shrink the CBI assigned to her who later framed her for murder but other than that, never) did he ever see her cry. The scene unfolding before his eyes tore his mending heart apart. He wished that whoever caused this unpleasant and heart wrenching sight lives close to a hospital because he wanted to do some permanent damage to the bastard who made his Lisbon cry. That's right, _HIS_ Lisbon.

Jane wasn't a violent person except for the rare cases which involve Red John but like they typical male, he wants to protect what was his. And his Lisbon was currently hurting.

She shifted a little in the leather sofa before she slowly looked up and the familiar forest green eyes met his cobalt blue ones. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she's been doing and her eyes showed confusion.

"Hi." She greeted awkwardly, her voice laced with confusion that matched her eyes.

Jane reached for the stray strand of hair and tucked it back to her ear and smiled.

"Hi." Jane greeted back, his hands settled on her soft cheeks and slowly wiped the tears away from her face. Jane was still cupping her face when he asked, "Are you ok?"

There was something wrong with Lisbon and it wasn't just because she was crying. He couldn't quite explain it but it was as though she was a whole new person. Delicate and exposed, sure he knew deep down she was delicate before but it was never associated with exposed. Teresa Lisbon had walls like China to keep other people from seeing the delicate part of her. He knew she had it on full force when she was around him because he was just too damn nosey for his own good. This Teresa Lisbon facing him was quite intriguing with all the openness and innocence that filled every bit of her.

She looked exactly like his Lisbon but she acts a little too inconsistent with the Lisbon he's known for years.

"You're not Lisbon." He said nonchalantly. Pieces of information, as if it were a puzzle, were coming together in his brain as his memory palace was being skimmed for more pieces, making his theory less Jane-crazy and more normal-stable.

The woman shook her head in disagreement and supplied answers to his unasked questions, "I am _a_ Lisbon but I am not your Teresa nor am I your Honey." She said with a smug grin, a little too amused for Jane's liking.

"I… I… I didn't mean it like that." _The hell! Why am I stuttering?_

She was now acting more of the Lisbon he knew with that determination of out witting him. Lisbon or not, he didn't like it. She may have Lisbon's looks but she won't get away with it. Not if he can help it.

"Sure you didn't. You were just concerned about a coworker and you wanted to comfort said coworker. Yada yada yada."

"I am concerned but not in the way you're thinking of."

"What way am I thinking of exactly?" _Damn! She really isn't Lisbon._

"I knew Lisbon had a sibling," Jane tried to go at it a different way, "but I never knew she had a twin sister. You both may be physically incomparable but when it comes to everything else, you're a far cry from each other." The cogs in Jane's head were now working double time to differentiate the Lisbon in front of him from the Lisbon he's been working with. His thoughts were interrupted to go further when she offered him vital information.

"Before you blow up in sheer curiosity, I'm Thea Lisbon, Teresa's younger twin sister." She held out her hand.

He smiled his charming smile that caused women to do his bidding for him and took Thea Lisbon's hand in his. "I'm Patrick Jane, Lisbon's consultant."

"Ooh…" a flash of realization crossed her eyes and smiled her smug grin, "you're the pain in the consultant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Santa never came to deliver! **

**A/N: Happy New Year! Hope you guys enjoyed your holiday like I did. Thank you for being patient with me. I know it's been a year since my last update *wink*. Since I'm running on a sugar high, might as well do some writing, right? It is currently 4:50 in the morning my time and it's the first time I ever posted anything this early. **

Teresa Lisbon arrived in the SCU's bullpen before her team as usual to finish some unattended paperwork due to the recent case the team just closed which mostly contains lawsuits and complaints against the CBI caused by her very own pain in the ass consultant, Patrick Jane. About an hour later, she looked up from the current complaint and reached for her phone to look at the time, it was ten minutes before seven and everybody would start arriving soon. Stepping away from her desk, she looked down at the huge pile of reports she accomplished and praised herself for it.

Lisbon started for the door to get herself a cup of coffee but her phone started ringing and the caller ID revealed that it was Hightower calling. She answered the phone and brought it to her ear. "Lisbon," she greeted formally.

"I'll be right over Ma'am." She said nodding as though her boss were there to see her approval. She hung up her phone and headed out to the direction of her boss' office.

Lisbon knocked lightly on the door and opened the door when she heard a muffled 'enter'.

"You called, ma'am?"

"Yes, Agent Lisbon," the older woman gestured for the seats in front of her desk and Lisbon sat waiting for the repercussion of Jane's action in the previous cases but it never came. Instead, she said, "I want you and your team to handle an out of town case. Local PD asked for help about an hour ago. A man named Wesley Cordova was found dead in his cabin in Santee Lakes and his companion, Charlie Reid is missing."

Teresa Lisbon's face was as white as a sheet of paper at the mention of Charlie Reid's name.

The great agent that Hightower is witnessed Lisbon's change of color. "Are you okay Agent Lisbon?"

"Y-yes Ma'am," she stuttered as she replied, "I-I'll get right on it as soon as my team arrives." And with that, she exited Hightower's office and fished her phone from her jacket pocket and dials a familiar number.

After minutes of dialing the same number over and over Lisbon was frustrated. Her calls all went straight to voicemail. She was getting worried now and a little frantic by the minute. Lisbon frowned at her phone and shoved it back to her jacket pocket and headed to the bullpen.

The bullpen was already crowded when she got there and all three of her agents were already seated on their respected chairs, working and each one nestling their own cup of coffee in hand.

A chorus of 'morning boss' echoed through the bullpen and Lisbon nodded her head at her agents in acknowledgement. She looked through the folder containing the information about their recent case and announced, "Pack your bags! We're headed to San Diego. Be back in an hour and be ready to go." Looking around the bullpen, she noticed that a certain battered couch was unoccupied. "Where's Jane?"

Cho got up with the rest of his fellow colleagues and headed to the elevator. Cho, stoic as ever, replied, "In your office with your breakfast."

Lisbon waited for her team to disappear before an eye reaching smile graced her pale face. She turned around and headed to her office. Still looking at the file in hand, Lisbon walked to her desk and grabbed the cup of coffee waiting for her and addressed her consultant without surveying the familiar space, "Jane, we have an out of town case. You better be ready in an hour or else we're leaving without you." When Jane didn't answer, she tore her gaze from the files in her hand and was met by a shocking sight.

The person she's been trying to get a hold of for the past ten minutes was sitting on her couch right in front of a smug Patrick Jane.

"Thea?" Lisbon's confused expression was accompanied by worry and relief. "I've been trying to call you, why weren't you answering?"

Her sister's eyes were red and puffy, she's been crying. She always hated seeing her sister cry, it always reminded her of the hardships they went through while growing up._ Well, who wouldn't be crying when your husband is missing? Wait-she knows?_ Lisbon's thoughts were running miles a minute and she was brought back by her sister's sarcasm. They really are twins.

"I missed you too sis!" was Thea's only reply as she sauntered to where Lisbon was and envelop her into a hug. Lisbon immediately reciprocated and that's when her twin sister, Thea Lisbon started crying. _Aw crap!_

Lisbon assumed the all too familiar routine and hugged her sister tighter and started murmuring comforting words to her ear just like what she used to do when they were younger. It seemed to have worked since Thea started to calmed down a little. They stayed in this position for minutes, Thea's head on Lisbon's shoulder while Lisbon held her and soothingly ran her hand up and down her sister's back.

The crying diffused to sniffles, Thea slightly pulled back to look Lisbon in the eye and pleaded, "I need your help Reese."

She smiled at her nickname and reassured her sister, "I'll do everything I can to help Tey, my team and I are headed there now."

"Where are we headed Lisbon?" asked Jane from her white couch. She completely forgot that he has been in the room with them this whole time and just noticed her sister's breakdown.

"San Diego, now go and get ready!"

Jane stood up and walked to Lisbon's office door. "Finish your food." He stated over his shoulder on the way out.

Lisbon ignored Jane's comment and continued talking to Thea. "Where's Tony?"

"I left him with Charlie's cousin, Jamie. My flight is not till about two more hours, I'll be there before the sun sets. I just came to ask your help personally Reese and I don't really know what else to do." Thea paused and blew her nose at the tissue that Lisbon offered. "You have to find Charlie because I don't know what I'm going to do if he isn't here to help me raise his son!" with that, Thea started crying again.

"It's okay. My team and I will do everything we can to find him." Lisbon said, trying to sooth her sister again, "My consultant is amazing at what he does," Lisbon smiled at her sister, "Patrick Jane may be an ass, but he's the best damn consultant you could ever have in the state."

Thea Lisbon's face was now lit with a smile full force and her one Teresa Lisbon didn't like it one bit. Thea looked at her with a knowing smile-the smile her consultant usually parades around anywhere near her vicinity and urges her to smack the living daylights out of him-despite her earlier meltdown. "You do know the man is heels over head in love with you right?" Thea said, all seriousness aside and wagged her eyebrows menacingly at her sister.

"I know." Lisbon stated plainly, grabbing the white doggie bag resting on her desk and started chewing on Jane's description of breakfast; bear claw from Marie's with her favorite brew of coffee.

**A/N: Santee Lakes is a real place in San Diego, a place which I'd love to visit… It looks amazing from what I saw. So sorry for ruining it with the murder here… **

**XOXOXO**

**Leah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I'm sorry for not updating quickly. My class just started and I haven't had a decent sleep in last couple of days because of the projects that keeps piling up. I was a little perky when I got home today because of the rare cold front we are currently having here in Miami. Be nice to the sick little girl and throw some reviews! One more week till the next episode! Who's excited? **

**Disclaimer: Nope **

As the Lisbon sisters exited the bullpen together on their way to the elevator, the conspicuous agents lingering around stared curiously at the Serious Crimes Units' lead agent and her companion. It was a sight to behold because the lead agent was too great at compartmentalizing professional from personal. Knowing that there was someone else walking around out there that resembled the CBI's little spitfire from the long dark brown hair to the light green eyes was something worth storing in their memories as it may never happen again.

They retrieved Lisbon's car from its usual spot out front. As Lisbon pulled out from the lot, they both settled on the comfortable silence that enveloped them on their way to Lisbon's apartment. Almost reaching Lisbon's home, she broke the silence.

"I can take you to the airport but I still have to pack then I have to go back to the CBI and wait for the rest of my team before catching our own flight." said Lisbon.

"Yeah that's fine with me." Replied the other Lisbon as they pulled in front of the familiar apartment building.

XXXxxxxxxxx

"My flight starts boarding in ten minutes Reese," Thea said before hugging her sister, "I'll see you later." Thea walked off before the team was out of the SUV and they too lugged their own carrions' to their designated gate.

The CBI felt a little generous lately because of the team's impeccable closing rate has gone up even more so instead of driving to San Diego for seven hours, the CBI covered the team's plane fare. No thanks to their walking lawsuit magnet consultant.

Before handing off her team's boarding passes, Lisbon fished for a window seat and then offered the rest to the others. And it didn't go unnoticed by Patrick Jane. Nothing ever did.

"Let me get that for you, my dear!" Jane said cheerily and taking Lisbon's bag, arms slightly touching as she passed it on to him.

"Thanks Jane."

Lisbon hurriedly headed for her most awaited window seat, leaving the team behind and looking at her ticket and started muttering "D5...D5…D5…" while scanning for the right place, "Eureka!" she exclaimed softly. When her gaze lowered to the seats was greeted by the picture of her sister sitting on the aisle seat.

"Hey stranger!" greeted her sister.

"Of course we're on the same flight. Couldn't you just wait till I get there?" Lisbon teased.

"Is your seat next to the window or right next to mine?" Thea inquired.

"D5, window."

"I don't think so Reese. D5 is the middle."

"No, it's not! I made sure I had the window seat." She studied the piece of paper she had in her hand and then realization hit her, Jane's kind offer of carrying her bag… the touching…

"Damn that sneaky bastard!"She cursed; as usual he pulled one on her. _I should've seen it coming!_

"What's the problem Reese?"

Lisbon didn't have the chance to answer her sister because she was now too busy looking around for the familiar golden mop around her.

And as if on cue, the blond haired devil sauntered the lightly spaced aisle and stood next to her ginning like a cheshire cat.

"Nice to see you again Thea." Jane said and nodded at Thea's direction.

He reached up and securely stored the bags he'd been holding. Jane took his-originally Lisbon's-seat by the window and became comfortable as Lisbon took the seat next to him, in between her sister and consultant. The rest of the team occupied the whole middle row three rows back from where they were seated.

"Jane, give me my seat back." Lisbon hissed. She didn't really want a whole Broadway musical in the confine space they were currently on.

Jane flashed his most innocent smile and feigned curiosity, "Now why would I do that, Lisbon?"

"Cut the crap Jane and move!" she said a little too loudly which caught a few passengers attention including the flight attendant's attention.

"Is there any problem here?" the attendant piped in.

"No," he stated calmly and then Jane's trademark killer smile was slipped quickly on his face and the attendant didn't know what hit her. She smiled back at him and Jane grabbed Lisbon's left hand and whispered, "She's just anxious since she's meeting my parents tonight." to the attendant.

Lisbon wasn't fooled by the habitual mask that popped on Jane's face. he was trying to charm his way out of things just like usual and apparently, it wasn't just the attendant Jane actually made an impact on because right before Lisbon's eyes, her own sister, Thea Lisbon was reclining on her seat, smiling like an idiot with a little hint of pink creeping across Lisbon's identical cheeks.

When the attendant finally retreated, Jane winked at Lisbon and tugged on her hand. "Come on, honey."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at Jane and then gave her sister the same icy glare and then returned it back to Jane again, "Wipe those grins off of your faces!" she spat as she settled down in between the two.

She was going to be stuck with the two of them for another hour and a half. _This situation is can be remedied with a good old nap. It's also the perfect way of catching some of the sleep she lost last night. _She thought.How good Jane feels by her side was the last coherent thought she had before closing her eyes and finally succumbing to sleep.

XXXxxxxxx

Lisbon has been sleeping for almost thirty minutes now and she has definitely shifted in the last half hour. with the armrest pushed back in between his seat and Lisbon's, his Teresa unconsciously tucked her delicate face in her favorite spot; in the crook of his neck, when she was zonked out and her left hand was lightly placed on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight of her in deep slumber as her face reflected pure calm and peacefulness.

To Lisbon's left, Thea started to stir in her seat and she awoke from her nap. She instinctively looked over to her side to where her sister was but she was met with a pair of sea blue eyes staring back at her. "You do know that when she wakes up and finds out she was in this position she would kill you right?" she stated sleepily, pointing at her sister's very affectionate sleeping habits towards the man who was wrapping her in his arms to reciprocate the gesture.

Jane just smiled her way and nodded.

"I know you have feelings for my sister," Thea stated, concern laced her voice, "but she's dating someone now. She's happy with him and I can't let you ruin that for her."

Jane couldn't help but beam at her sentiments which elicited a confused look on her face. "I know she's with somebody," Jane's voice was now gentle and low, "and I promise you that I would never hurt her. She's the only good thing left in my life."

"Then what are you doing?" Thea asked, her index finger rotating clockwise at the current state they were in.

"Now, tell me Thea, have you ever met Lisbon's boyfriend?" he asked seriously, hiding the amusement of messing with the other Lisbon.

"No," she paused, thinking about the next words to utter, "but I know he works with her and I'm sure if he finds out about this, he won't be happy about it and you might probably end up with a few bruises and a couple of broken bones because of it." she stated matter-of-factly.

The concern Thea had for his safety had been heartwarming and he was thankful but Jane could hold back and had to laugh at the threat she added. She was Teresa Lisbon's twin sister all right. Jane wasn't surprised that Lisbon told her sister about her romantic relationship but was a little surprise that her sister didn't know who the mystery man was.

Thea's earlier confused expression was back and she looked like a little girl in the mall who lost track of which direction her mom went. Jane was about to spit back his comeback but was interrupted when Lisbon's her lips made contact with his neck and nuzzled it affectionately and then murmured, "Quit moving too much." She said the next words playfully but accompanied it with a poke to his chest to indicate her point, "I'm trying to sleep because you kept me up all night last night."

**Xoxoxo**

**Leah**

**Soo…What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. This time, it wasn't just school that kept me away. The hospital was pretty much my home last week since my mom's best friend (who is like my mom) had an ectopic pregnancy. It broke all our hearts that the baby is gone. **_

_**I'm having a hard time writing lately because I still have no clue on how I would put the kidnapping into words but I'm trying though because you guys are so amazing with all the alerts, favorites and reviews so I hope you'd be patient with me. **_

**Shout outs: ****chymom****, ****Agathanancy98****, ****ygfamilybaby****, ****Fangirl4everithing****, ****SharpestSatire****, ****Ismael, ****TeresaAmaliaJane****,****Honey-Roasted-Jisbon****, ****Loes-chan****, ****Jazz, and happy birthday to Holly (Brown Eyes Parker)**

**Disclaimer: Just Thea **

_Thea's earlier confused expression was back and she looked like a little girl in the mall who lost track of which direction her mom went. Jane was about to spit back his comeback but was interrupted when Lisbon's lips made contact with his neck and nuzzled it affectionately and then murmured, "Quit moving too much." She said the next words playfully but accompanied it with a poke to his chest to indicate her point, "I'm trying to sleep because you kept me up all night last night."_

Thea gasped, her jaw dropped to the floor as her own pair of jade eyes was as wide as they could go with the tiny little fact her sister forgot to mention. She knew for a fact that her sister's airtight walls were barely penetrable, she had it too but was a little weaker compared to her sister's. Having to have experience such tragedy in their early lives, you really don't want to get hurt again. Teresa and Thea grew very close because of their mom's car accident and their dad's never sober rule. They never had time for petty fights like any normal siblings because they were too busy protecting each other from their very own father, who used to be very loving and gentle when their mom was still alive.

She knew her sister was in a relationship, a serious one at that, considering it's exactly what her sister told her even though Teresa never actually mentioned the name of whom she was dating.

"_Mommy, your phone is ringing." Tony poked her sleeping mother to consciousness with his right hand and held the phone on the other hand. "It's Auntie Reese, Mommy." _

_Thea reached for the phone that was on her son's hand and gave his cheek a little peck, "Thanks sweetie."_

_She blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the recently lit room and brought the phone to her ear. _

"_Hey Reese." She greeted sleepily. _

"_I'm dating someone." Her sister blurted out._

_Thea gasped and the sleepy state that she was previously in was gone. "Reese, was I hallucinating when someone with your voice said 'I'm dating someone.'?" _

"_Oh hush!"_

"_Please tell me it's not with that egotistic billionaire?" exasperation mixed the begging in Thea's voice._

"_No, it's not Mashburn. That was just a one night stand and besides," Teresa paused before finishing her sentence, "this one serious." _

"_Wow, Reese! I'm so happy for you. Who it is? What's he like? Does he treat you right? Where-"_

"_Hey! Hey! Hey!" her sister yelled through the phone, interrupting her rapidly fired questions. "You'll meet him soon when I come down for Tony's birthday so you can answer your own questions. I wouldn't be telling you it's serious if he at least doesn't treat me right." _

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon's eyes mirrored her sister's when she heard her gasp and she suddenly recognized the current position she was currently in; nuzzling her consultant/secret boyfriend's neck beside her sister. _Oh sheepdip! _

Jane's hold on her loosed as she placed both her hands, palms down, on his vest clad chest and pushed herself upright. She met his gaze full of understanding as he smiled at her reassuringly which caused her to smiled back at him before turning to the other side to start explaining how she ended up where she was.

"I can explain Tey. I-" Lisbon started but was interrupted when her sister did the usual and annoying way of shutting her up by raising her hand, palm facing her face only inches away. "Don't… do that!" Lisbon swatted her hand away.

"I should've known!" Thea exclaimed which caused Lisbon to cringe before the disappointment settled but it never came. Thea just sighed and said, "The moment you started to complain about royal pain over there," she tilted her head towards Jane, "I had my hunches. Don't get me wrong Reese, but you've always done a stupendous job at keeping the people who wants to take care of you at arm's length and for some reason he's either very smart or just plain stupid to ignore all the possibilities of physical abuse that you would cause him to just to try and do so."

Lisbon's smile reached her eyes and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I told you I was going to."

"You did tell me. So now I guess I spoiled the surprise." Lisbon pulled back and looked at Jane.

He held out his hand in front of her and waited for Thea to do the same.

"Patrick Jane, _The_ Major Pain."

Lisbon chuckled at her boyfriend's silliness and watched as her sister shook his hand.

"I'm her clone. It's so nice to finally put a face to my sister's daily cause of headaches." Thea responded with her own joke.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The team hopped off their rented SUV and headed to the police taped cabin in their very intimidating cluster with Cho in front since their boss was busy reading Jane his own version of Murphy's law. As they approached the little heard of what they assumed was the local PD, a man in his mid forties stepped closer towards them and stood tall, legs slightly apart from each other with his shoulder squared and chin raised; the look of total power.

"You must be Agent Lisbon from the CBI," the older cop greeted Cho as they reached the other cop's group. "I'm Officer Andrew Cruz. Thanks for coming all the way out here and lending a hand. The-"

"I'm Agent Kimball Cho, not Lisbon." The asian man cut him off stoically.

"My apologies Agent, I was led to believe that an Agent Lisbon and his team were taking the lead in this case since his team is simply the best the CBI has to offer."

"Her," Lisbon corrected and walked around Cho to meet the man.

"Excuse me?" confusion masking his lightly wrinkled face and a little irritated that he was being interrupted by a woman no less.

"I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon." She stated confidently as she emerged from the group.

Officer Cruz muttered his apology and started introducing his team. "These are Officers Michael Shaw," he gestured to his right to where a muscular blonde, green eyed man stood, then to his left, a man only inches taller than Cruz who was as equally built as Shaw but had a darker shade of hair and eyes, "and James Anderson."

After doing the same thing, Lisbon and Jane were led by Officer Cruz to the crime scene and Lisbon began barking orders. "Van pelt, I need you to look up everything about our victim and his friend Charlie Reid," Lisbon said, sounding normal to the unperceptive ear, "Rigsby, survey the surroundings and check if the local PD missed anything," she turned to her right hand man, "Cho, interview the man who found him, the other staff and the surrounding campers."

The team slowly retreated to do their specific jobs including Jane who has immediately crouched down beside the body to examine it more closely.

Taking in the crime scene for the first time caused Lisbon's blood to run cold. She then started to imagine the same scenario might happen to his brother in law, Charlie if it hasn't happened already. _Get a grip Teresa! Don't you dare think about losing Charlie for a second. You're going to crush Thea and Tony with that kind of thinking. Don't lose hope, I can find Charlie. We can find him. I need to find Charlie for Thea and Tony's sake._

"Rich man, not a doctor but is well aware of health issues considering the contents of his suitcase. I'm no medical examiner but I think cause of death was the gunshot to his chest. The person who did this was very sloppy since he missed the first time. Hence the tiny graze to his arm." Jane's ramblings barely pulled Lisbon out of her quickening dark thoughts.

Perceptive as he is, Jane stopped talking and looked up from the body because of the lack of comment from Lisbon. She seemed to be deep in thought and didn't notice him until he was tugging on her arm, leading her to the back of the cabin where there was likely any agents or other campers that could spot them.

"Come here, hun," he said softly and she immediately inched closer to him, resembling her previous position in the plane.

He smoothed her hair with one hand and rubbed her back soothingly, murmuring comforting words in her ear.

They stood there for quite some time but both not willing to move an inch from the comfort that emanates between them. A couple more minutes passed and they both reluctantly took a step away from their much too personal embrace behind the crime scene.

_**A/N: **__**If you don't mind shooting me some of your wonderful ideas, I'd happily accept. Reviews are also greatly appreciated. **_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Leah**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please don't shoot me! I come in peace I promise! I thought I was busy before but now it's 10 times worse. Since I was just waiting for our new couch to come in today, I couldn't leave the house and I decided to finally write something for you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites guys! You're the best and the ideas were amazing. I'm preparing on the next one now.**

**This came especially late because a friend of mine who usually bothers me in class moved. Happy Presidents Day!**

**Anybody ever read that fanfic where Lisbon was dating a serial killer and supposedly got pregnant by him, then Jane moves in with them and takes care of Lisbon and eventually finds out it was his anyway and not the psycho? I really want to reread it and if you guys know the title or author, I would love you forever! **

**Shout out to: TeresaAmaliaJane, SteeleSimz, Brown Eyes Parker, Totorsg, chymom, Ismael, pixii**

* * *

><p>"A couple of witnesses saw a black Chevy Volt leaving the premises at around the time of death," Cho deadpanned, "We also found a few fresh tracks heading north matching the ones near the cabin. Van Pelt is already on the process of tracking the car down."<p>

"A BOLO has already been spread through the neighboring local PDs. We will catch the bastard that did this boss," Rigsby supplied.

The team was spectacular with their jobs; hence the highly accumulated praises across the state with their impeccably rapid case solving rate that has every other team in the CBI envied and looked up to. Everybody who's working the case worked like there's no tomorrow. Now, the team was all on their toes because this time, it's personal. This time, it involves their feisty little leader, Agent Teresa Lisbon.

Leaving Van Pelt's new found computer lab, she headed towards her team and said, "The only thing offending about Wesley Cordova's records was a couple of speeding tickets but even that is paid. So, record wise, the guy is clean, boss."

_Of course he's clean! I wasn't just handing my only sister to anybody. I did my own background check before my sister married Charlie and the life she's getting into._ Lisbon thought to herself.

"The medical examiner's reports will be forwarded to us bright and early tomorrow as well as ballistics' confirmation of the gun that killed our victim," Rigsby informed.

"Great job, guys," Lisbon offered an appreciative smile at her team, "I think we're done here. We start interviewing relatives and friends after we all get a good night's rest. I want everybody working on every possible leads tomorrow and I can't have that if my agents are all burnt out. Is that clear?"

A chorus of 'yes boss' filled the air as everybody filed into the rented car.

After dinner, the team parted the diner a couple blocks from their hotel. While the rest of the team was settled in their respective rooms, Lisbon fetched the rental car's keys and headed towards the parking. When she found the car, Lisbon was greeted by the sight of a bored looking Patrick Jane leaning on the driver's side.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I have to go see Thea and Tony. What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Ok. I'm coming with."

Lisbon didn't argue since there was no point in arguing with Patrick Jane. She climbed into the SUV and Jane did the same as they drove off into the quiet night of San Diego. Minutes passed and the car slowly stopped in front of a two story cream colored house and Lisbon took the empty spot in the driveway next to her sister's car.

Lisbon headed to the front door with Jane on her heels. She pulled out a set of keys which contained a spare her apartment, car and the spare key to her sister's house.

When she swung the door open, she was tackled by a little blur. She almost hit the floor when Jane caught her, trust fall-like. _My hero. _She thought to herself and gave Jane a smile, "Thanks."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy! Auntie Reese is here!" her almost 7 year old nephew who could pass as her own son for inheriting his mother's dark and wavy brown hair yelled and bounced around her. He held Lisbon's hand and started pulling her towards the living room where Thea was seated.

"Hey buddy! Wait up, where's my hug?"

Tony stopped then turned around to hurl himself into his aunt's arms. "I missed you Aunt Reese!" he said with a little sadness in his voice.

"I missed you too, Tony. We'll talk later ok, bud? I have to talk to your mom first."

"Is it about daddy? Are you bringing him home soon?" His blue innocent eyes bore into her green ones and all she could do was make sure to be on top of her game to find the bastard that took his brother in law.

Lisbon hugged the boy tighter to her knowing they both needed the comfort it provided and whispered, "Yes it is. I want you to know that I'm going to try my best to get your dad home soon ok?"

The boy's only reply was a nod she felt against her neck.

"My friends, the ones I told you about before, are helping me out on looking for your dad. One of them is here with me; do you want to meet him, Tony?"

Tony pulled back allowing him to look at her aunt's face and looked through his aunt's shoulder to see a man standing behind her. "Is that him?" he asked cautiously.

"This is my friend Patrick Jane, Patrick this is Tony Reid. Why don't you show him your videogame collection and play so I can go talk to your mom?" she asked Tony as she put him down.

When his aunt was nowhere in sight, Tony looked at Jane curiously.

"Are you Auntie Reese's boyfriend? My mom said she had a boyfriend and I was supposed to meet him in two weeks!"

Jane kneeled down so they were facing each other properly. "Did your aunt tell you she was taking her boyfriend with her to your party?" Jane asked, slightly amused and then smirked. He just gained new ammunition for teasing his beloved Teresa.

The boy nodded in agreement, "He told mommy a long time ago."

"Does your Auntie Reese take her boyfriends to meet you often?"

Tony brought his tiny fingers to his face, remembering if his aunt did bring someone over to meet them. "She only talks about the people she works with but she never brought anyone home with her, except… for you."

Jane took a great amount of pleasure at the boy's response and his expression was just the usual charming one he paraded around that only Lisbon and the CBI staff knows that it creams, 'I know something and you're toast!'

* * *

><p>Both were too exhausted when they got back to the hotel and without any arguments, Lisbon didn't bother that Jane was sharing her bed for the night even with the team scattered right down the hall.<p>

"Good night Patrick," he heard Lisbon murmur against her pillow before shutting her eyes.

"Night Teresa," he answered and pulled her closer to him.

Ever since Jane and Lisbon started dating, Jane was basically living with Lisbon in her apartment and every night was spent with the little agent next to him while sleeping and it gave him comfort, comfort he hasn't felt since his late wife. Since the first night they both shared a bed, Jane's bloody and horrific dreams started to dissipate and because of that he started to get actual sleep. Only a couple of hours at first but now he's slowly turning into a normal sleeping human being. The only thing that wakes him up from his sweet slumber is when the other side of the bed is empty.

Just like the mentalist woke up to early in the morning.

"Teresa?" he said loudly, just enough so the person in the en suite could hear him. "Teresa, honey, where are you?"

When Jane sat up in bed, he noticed that her gun and badge was gone, including her shoes and phone. Jane started to worry but when he looked at her side again, he noticed that there was something on the pillow. A note written on the hotel's little notepad.

_Found a lead on the car and I'm heading there now._

_You looked so adorable sleeping and I don't have the heart of waking you up._

_Love you,_

_TL_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm Back! As usual, I'm late again and I really feel guilty. Well, before the school let us go, they couldn't quite let us off without any work but I'm done with most of it now. Thanks for those who are still so very patient with me and still reading this. I really appreciate it. You guys are awesome and don't you forget it!

Thanks guys! Ismael, SteeleSimz, Totorsg, TwilightLover-CharlisleandEsme, TeresaAmaliaJane

A cup of oolong tea in hand, Jane sauntered into the San Diego PD an hour after he found Lisbon's note. When he reached their makeshift office, he saw Van Pelt's face buried on her computer looking for leads no doubt and Rigsby hovering over Cho's shoulder, both entranced by what is on his computer screen and no Lisbon in sight.

"Good morning everyone!" Jane greeted cheerily with an extra bounce and it didn't go unnoticed by the team.

All three heads snapped up to look at the newcomer with Cho immediately stating the obvious. "You're in a good mood today. Care to share?"

"Meh," he shrugged nonchalantly and asked, "Where's Lisbon?"

"She hasn't been in yet," came Van Pelt's reply.

"We thought she was with you," supplied Rigsby.

Jane sat on the nearest uncomfortable chair to ponder things through, "She said she found a lead on the car and that she was checking it out."

"Alone? That's not like her."

"I know," was Jane's only response as he pulled out his flip phone and pressed number 1 on his speed dial.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_You've reached Teresa Lisbon. Sorry I can't answer the phone right now but leave your message and I'll get back to you. Bye._

Jane tried her phone a few more times and got the same response as the first, her voicemail. Jane was getting worried because his Lisbon never leaves her phone unattended. She's a hardcore workaholic was never known for missing a call unless she's pissed at him and judging by the note attached to the pillow, she wasn't.

…

Lisbon woke up to somebody nudging her; it was a bit weird since she didn't remember going back to bed. Eyes still closed, she tried assessing what happened but couldn't really focus clearly because of the throbbing that came from the back of her head and thought that it was probably just Jane trying to wake her. Then a warm hand was now lightly tapping her cheek to get her complete attention and to open her eyes to the room she was in and how it smelled a little off and nowhere near Jane's musky scent.

"Reese? Teresa, wake up," said the male voice; A voice that wasn't Patrick Jane's.

Cop instincts took over immediately and jumped away from where the voice came from and turned immediately to look at the mystery man. The sudden movement caused her head to ache even more and she reached for the sore spot in the back of her head. It was a bit dark in the room but not dark enough to identify the liquid in her hand. She suddenly recognize the man when he leaned in closer and was met by a pair of familiar azure blue eyes that was filled with worry, relief and confusion as he tried to assess her, the same blue eyes inherited by her one and only nephew, Tony. Unlike Tony's sparked filled eyes, his looks weary.

"Ch-Charlie?" uttered Lisbon in a raspy voice.

He enveloped her in a hug and said, "Yes Reese, It's me."

Lisbon pulled back and looked at his brother in law and noticed that he looked tired with the dark rings under his eyes as any indication, "What happened? Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Why are-"

Charlie cut her off by pulling her close again and embracing her. He loves his sister in law as though she was his very own sister, a little weird since she and his wife look exactly alike and he could barely tell them apart when Teresa came over to visit her sister while they were still dating. It was a skill to tell them apart since both were the reflection of the other and aside from the physical similarities, both are very guarded, strong, intelligent and immensely selfless; always had someone else's interest first rather than themselves.

For the first time in a couple of days, he chuckled. He was actually happy, obviously not about his best friend's murder or him being kidnapped along with his sister in law but by the presence of Teresa Lisbon reminding him of his own lovely wife, Thea Lisbon Reid.

"I should be the one asking you that," he looked at the blood in her hand and back at her, "Are you in any pain Reese? You're bleeding again."

"Again," she asked looking confused, "My head hurts but that's about it. Now answer me! Are you okay?"

"Yes, again, you were bleeding heavily when he brought you and laid you down but it slowed down when I pressed my jacket to apply some pressure. I'm fine Reese and not that I'm not grateful to see you but why are you here in San Diego?" he really was curious as to why she was in town.

"What happened in the cabin," she paused and took a deep breath, "to Wesley…to you, my team and I are handling it," Lisbon whispered.

…

It was almost noon and there was still no word on where Lisbon could be at the moment. All four members of the CBI team were anxious of the disappearance of their team leader. As of now, the local PD have been informed and on alert because of the incident.

The team was pulling out leads from anywhere possible and running through them to see any viable suspects to pursue.

"Grace, can you get the hotel's footage about the time Lisbon left for me?" Jane immediately turned to where the SCU boys were and addressed them, "Cho, take Rigsby with you and follow up on the lead Lisbon found regarding the car," Jane ordered and was met with confused looks accompanied by one single thought, "Who the heck made CBI consultant, Patrick Jane, boss?" The shared look dissipated as the meaning of Jane's orders sunk in.

The team knew from experience to stop questioning Jane's motives, as eccentric as it may be, the blonde man knew things… things that any normal person never noticed.

Cho and Rigsby went back to their respective desk and try to retrace Lisbon's steps, metaphorically of course, to search for her lead.

"_He's a case closing fiend for heaven's sake, of course he knows what he's doing,"_ Grace thought as she saw a man's silhouette loom over her boss' petite frame.

After a couple of minutes, Van Pelt shot up from her chair and the guys' attention was solely focused on her.

"Jane! Jane, come over here," Van Pelt exclaimed trying to catch the man's attention, "I think I found something."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is long overdue and I really am sorry. School really was crazy and when I tried writing this earlier last week, I was frustrated that the whole thing was deleted when my dad barrowed my laptop. I also forgot what I already typed so it took a little longer for me to remember, which never really happened, but I'm here now. Since it's finally SUMMER, I have more time to think about what to write next since I usually just do this out of the blue, they're never planned so if you are still reading this fic and are sticking with me with this, bless your heart!**

**It still amazes me that I still get alerts for this even though I haven't updated it in Forever. THANK YOU!**

**Thanks to Kyle and Eunice who's like my very own little sisters for helping me rewrite and beta at the last minute.**

_**Before the date turns to the 20th here in the East coast, I want to greet the Cutie Tunney, ROBIN a Happy Happy Birthday!**_

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains some of season 4 finale's scenes but just a smidge and of course it's altered.**

**Disclaimer: Yo me llamo Bruno Heller! YEAH RIGHT! (This is supposed to be sarcastic) ;)**

_After a couple of minutes, Van Pelt shot up from her chair and the guys' attention was solely focused on her. _

"_Jane! Jane, come over here," Van Pelt exclaimed trying to catch the man's attention, "I think I found something."_

In a matter of seconds, Jane, Cho and Rigsby flew to Van Pelt's desk to witness what their colleague was so adamant about showing them.

Being agents and consultant of the CBI, they were used to the brutality that came with the job seeing as it is a daily occurrence in their job. They are never immune to it because as human beings, they are capable of feeling human emotions and so they learned how to cope with it. What they were currently witnessing though hit very close to home because this time it wasn't just some stranger that they were never attached to. This time, it was their boss, leader and friend.

The screen showed Lisbon's petite frame trying to unlock the rental car and a silhouette of a man appeared on the side of the video footage. The man moved swiftly and discretely closer to Lisbon. He did a very good job at being discreet and it seemed to everybody that he knew that the woman in front of him, the woman who he is about to attack is capable of fighting back. The team knew how cautious Lisbon is and even more so in Jane's case.

After the 6 months worth of his fake breakdown, trying to lure out Red John from his little hole and being away from Lisbon paid out in the end when Red John, Lorelei and their chauffer was gunned down by Agent Darcy's team. Jane finally took his relationship with Lisbon to the next level and has been secretly romantically involved for months now. Jane really didn't mind if everyone knew they were together because it would only mean that the guys from organized crime and the new guy in the mailroom can stuff it when they see Lisbon with him, not that they don't already do that but the little spitfire wanted some form of peace and quiet especially since the Red John debacle had made them some sort of modern day heroes and it would make Brenda Shettrick of the CBI's Media Relations Unit very happy and turn the whole thing into an amazing pitch for good publicity for the bureau, 'Agent and Consultant's Happily Ever After' spread all throughout the state of California.

Jane complied with his angry little princess' desires and kept their relationship from the others which had Lisbon very careful being outside, always looking behind and around her and it seems that this guy knew it too since Lisbon never saw it coming when the man whose a foot taller than her crept even closer and whacked her with the butt of his gun.

The four who was huddled in Van Pelt's desk flinched visibly when the fatal blow connected with Lisbon's head. Lisbon lost her balance and the man took that as his cue to lift her up and threw her over his shoulder like a weightless sack of potatoes and walked the same way he came from.

After watching the video a couple more times, Cho took point and started giving orders, "Van Pelt, can you zoom in on the guy's jacket and see if you could get a match on the insigne on it?" The redhead complied and stared tapping away on her laptop. "Rigsby and I will go back to the hotel and check if anybody saw Lisbon coming out."

While the three agents were busy organizing everybody's tasks nobody took notice to the missing consultant and went on their separate ways on aiding their boss and friend.

Xxxxx

Patrick Jane was freaking out internally while watching the video, it took all his biofeedback techniques to plaster a cool and calm façade the entire time and when the team started to plan for their next move he slipped away and stepped outside the San Diego PD building to let the reality of what had just happened sink in.

Jane started pacing the wide parking lot, thinking of ways how to outsmart the bastard that took his Lisbon away. All those years when Red John could've taken her away from him, he had ran all these possible scenarios specifically for each situation to save her live, especially for when her head, literally, was being put in the line for Red John's twisted plans.

Now he had to be even more careful with his often labeled 'idiotic plans' because this isn't Red John anymore and it was somewhat a relief and a frightening thing that he isn't behind all this.

His life line and second chance at life is on the line if this plan fails. Jane knew that deep down, if anything bad happened to Teresa, he will lose it and the feeling of pure rage surfaces and is dead set on the man who took his Lisbon. It's like a recap of the crying Lisbon in the office, the man holding what's his hostage needs a good doctor if he wants to survive.

Patrick Jane's well thought out plan involved one thing and one thing only.

A 5ft 4in petite brunette who looks exactly like Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane is one lucky heck of a guy to know where he could get his hands on one.

"Put it down. Now!" came the all too familiar voice. A loud crash soon followed, accompanying the exasperated sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Hold on a sec," and a muffled "to your room" was ordered. "What is it Patrick? Have there been any updates on the case?"

"Yes and no," he paused and then asked, "by any chance, do you own a leather jacket?"

"What's this have to do with the case?"

"Wear the jacket and let your hair down. Meet me at that coffee place you guys love so much."

_15 minutes later…_

The bell on top of the glass door rattled to notify the rest of the café that someone had just entered. Patrick Jane looked up from the half full tea cup in front of him and was greeted by a very familiar sight.

Jane perused the person who just entered from head to toe.

Black sensible shoes, dark, tight jeans, green V neck shirt, long, dark wavy hair with a black leather jacket hanging over the right shoulder and the perfect touch was the green eyes that darted around, looking for someone in the tiny café.

The two round jades stilled when they landed on who they were looking for, an amused looking Patrick Jane.

"Hello Thea. Nicely done by the way."


End file.
